


Little Moments (Ziall)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Day, extreme fluff, gay wedding, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: just a Ziall fluffy story. Maybe like their wedding it a date? Please just cuteness!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments (Ziall)

Little Moments (Ziall) 

 

Zayn stood, walking to the front, champagne glass in hand, all eyes turned to him as he jumped up on the platform in the front of the room they were using as a stage. He took the mic and the room went silent. His eyes skimmed the dressed up crowd and he suddenly got a little nervous, hes sang in front of millions of people before but making a speech at his own wedding reception in front of his closest friends and family scares him? Then again he didn’t plan this speech, he just.. felt like he needed to say something. His eyes connected with the bright blue ones in the first row and he felt his heart skip a beat like the first time again. A questioning eyebrow was up high on the pale head, disapeering under the dark hair of his new husband, who was sitting in his dress pants and shoes, tie and suit jacket off, looking relaxed. Zayn suddenly wished he would have taken off his tie before he came up, and not just the suit jacket. Someone in the back cleared their throat, and Zayn’s mind flashed with memories. He suddenly knew what to say.

“I’ll never forget the first time that I heard that pretty mouth say such a dirty word..” he started, eyes burning into the blonde ones, watching as they widened, most likely wondering what Zayn was doing. Zayn let a chuckle into the mic and continued. 

“And I can’t even remember now, what he backed my truck into.. but he covered his mouth and his face got red.. and he looked so cute that I couldn’t even act like I was mad.” He glanced around the crowd, Louis was by Niall, Harry on the other side of him. Liam by Danielle on the other side of Niall, Zayn’s seat between them empty. He continued, not really sure of where he was going with the speech. 

“And just last year on my birthday, he lost all track of time and burnt the cake, every smoke detector in the flat was going off. And he was near tears as I pulled him in my arms, I tried not to let him see me laugh.” He smiled more, watching Niall shove Louis in the shoulder after he said something. 

“I know he isn’t perfect, but he trys so hard for me. And I really thank god he isn’t perfect, because how boring would that be?.. It’s the little imperfections.. and the sudden change of plans that make life. Like when he misreads the directions when we go somewhere, we end up lost, but holding hands.” At this point a few people in the room were tearing up. Niall had a small pout on his face, not an upset one, he was biting the inside of his lips so he didn’t cry.

“And when he’s laying on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark, and just as he falls asleep, so does my right arm, and no matter how bad it tingles or goes numb, I can’t bear the thought of waking him when he looks like that much of an angel..The little moments I mentioned before makes the tingling worth it all… These little moments define us, draw us to eachother. I’m happy that we have little moments like those to look back on.. they make me fall more and more in love with him every day.. and I look forward to the little moments in the future to make with him…to my husband, my soulmate, and my future” he lifted his champagne glass in the air. Everyone else grabbed their glass and took a drink, cheering and clapping. Zayn dropped himself off of the stage and slid through the few people making their way to the floor. Niall met him halfway and put his hands on Zayn’s face cupping his cheeks and pulling him down and into a kiss. 

“Whipped..” he muttered. Zayn smiled. 

“Only for you..”


End file.
